Weird encounters
by huytran214
Summary: This is a series of one-shot. If I have some ideas, I will make a full story. Chapter 1:Medaka box. Chapter 2: Cthulhu mythos.
1. Goddess

"What am I doing here?"

Right now, I'm standing in the middle of... nowhere. Everywhere beside me is empty. No, I didn't mean it doesn't have stuff or people in it. It's more empty than that. I can't feel the wind. I can't see any colors anywhere. I don't think my feet and hands are touching anything. I don't even know why I'm still alive given that there's no air. No air mean no oxygen. No oxygen mean no life. The longest time human can survive in place without oxygen is 5 seconds and I'm pretty sure I have been here for 5 minutes. Maybe even more. Must have been those nanomachines Nagato gave me. Actually, has it been 5 minutes? My body doesn't feel like anytime has passed at all. What is this place? Is this space? Even space can't be this empty.

"..."

How did I get here again? Oh, yeah. Asahina-san called me out after school. She said that I have to go with her and by that I mean time travel. Confused?... Sigh, let me explain. I'm a member of a very special club. The SOS brigade. Don't ask me what does "SOS" stand for. I don't want to remember. The club consist of five members: Me, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, our mascot apparently, Itsuki Koizumi, our _vice-leader_ and the guy you will want to call if you need a fake smile, finally is our leader and God, Haruhi Suzumiya. She is literally God. Yes, you heard right. This brigade is special because every members are not human. Nagato is an alien, Asahina-san is a time traveller, Koizumi is an esper and I have to you about Haruhi. What about me? I'm just a normal human who was forced to get involved. Maybe. The others always say that I'm the only one who can keep Haruhi in check and not destroying the universe whenever she wants. So maybe I'm not a human at all. Maybe I'm a god as well... You know, you should be laughing now. I just say a joke... Never mind. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. How rude of me. I'm...

"..."

That weird noise again, where is it coming from? I can't see anything. No wait, I can see something over there.

"..."

I think it comes from over there. Well, I got nothing better to do anyway. Let's check. Yare yare, I seem to forget reading rule number one in "How to survive in Horror Movies" rulebook. Never go check weird noises. Guess everyone has their genre dumb moment.

"..."

I'm really regretting my decision right now. What's standing before me, I don't even want to describe. My eyes can't see it clearly. No, it's more like that my mind refuse to comprehend the thing in front of me. Is this what happen when you see some thing like Cthulhu? Am I outside space and time? Please don't tell me this is R'lyeh. I don't have any confident in my diving skill. Wait, shouldn't I go mad by now? Don't tell me I'm already mad... No, I can actually believe it. When you hang out with Haruhi as long as me, you will go mad. That's an undeniable fact.

"..."

Please speak in language I can understand, my friendly dweller in darkness. At least, I hope you're friendly. I really don't want a Lovecraft chapter in my life. It has enough twists and turns already.

"..."

"You know, calling you "it" is kinda rude even if you're something horrifying. Do you have a name?"

"..."

I will take that as a no. By the way, am I having a conversation with it?... Yare yare. I need to go see a doctor. Wasn't there someguy name Lecter near my house? Hope he's good. Let's go back to the bigger problem here, this thing's name.

"Mind if I give you one?"

"..."

Well, we really are getting along. Now, let's see what will be a good name. At least I can think of something better than "Kyon". I don't know what my aunt was thinking when she thought of that. A name,... This is hard. Oh, I get it. This one sound good.

"How about "Anshin'in"?"

"..."

It seem that Anshin'in is happy about it. Don't ask me how I know. I don't know how and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know the truth behind that. Maybe I should also choose a gender to make it easier. Let's go with "she". "He" is overused.

"..."

Huh? I think she is calling me to come near it. I don't know, I really don't want to.

"...!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad. I'm coming. Geez, you really get mad easily."

"..." I think she's sad. I guess I shouldn't scold her so much.

"Okay I'm here. What do you want?"

It's very hard to walk in this place. I feel like a new-born baby. Asahina-san, please don't let that time machine broke again.

"..."

I can feel something on my skin. I think she is touching me. Maybe Anshin'in's curious about my appearance. Just as long it doesn't become hungry and turn me into it's dinner, it's fine.

STAB

What... the? She just stabbed me. Does she have any connection to my class's president? Great, my sight will be covered in red again.

"..."

Or not, I can't see any blood pouring out at all. In fact, I think that hole is fixing itself. What's the hell is going on? Huh? It seem I won't be able to find out. I'm disappearing. Nagato did tell me that she will help me. Although, I will be more happy if she didn't let something like that happen in the first place. A warning is not cutting it any more, Nagato.

"..."

"Hey now, don't look so sad. I got to go home."

"..."

"Sorry, it was fun. See you again. Also, don't go stabbing anyone again, okay?"

"...?"

"My name? If I try to say my real name, something will stop me again. Oh well, let's go with this. Call me..."

"...?"

"John Smith."


	2. Outer God

"What a weird stone."

That was all Koizumi can say about Haruhi's new subject of interest. It's a stone. Or at least I think it's a stone. It's a crazy angled stone. It has red and black colors. That's all I can say about it. Something feel strange about it. I think it shouldn't exist. Haruhi said she bought it from some strange shop. Haruhi mentioned there was all kind of weird things in it from a strange amulet to somekind of flute. Funny, she also said that for some reasons, she can't remember those things clearly. In fact, she can't remember the location of that shop. It's probably not a big deal. Haruhi always lose interest very fast. There's no need to worry.

"I wonder how it was made."

I'm not sure something like this is made by a man and I don't think a rock can become like this. It's look.. alien. Even Nagato can't understand it, she feel pain just by looking at it. Right now, I'm holding it in my hand. Checking it from all angles of which there a lot. Now that I look closely, there are some words written on it. I can't understand it. I don't think those words are in any languages. Well, at least not in any that I know of. Could be a dead language. Could be something a guy with too much free times made up. Wait, those letters aren't connected at all. I think this stone is like a puzzle box. This mean... Yes, the stone is separated into two parts. I can turn them around. Let's see...

NOISE

Ahhh! My ears hurt. The moment I complete it, the stone made a very annoying noise. Fortunately, it was brief. Huh? I don't think I'm in the clubroom anymore. I don't remember the clubroom being this dark. Actually, I don't remember there was asteroids in it. This place kinda remind me of that place I was stuck in when Asahina-san's time machine broke only this place is more lively. If you count all those things around me that is. I don't want to describe them. Even if I want to, I can't find the right words. That's it, I'm going to a hospital. What kind of normal person who look at them and yet not go mad?

"...?"

"...?"

"...!"

Great, they noticed me. Please don't eat me. I will go away immediately. Just as soon I know how to get out of here. It must have something to do with that stone. Wait, where is it? It's not in my hand anymore.

"Now this is interesting."

There is a man in front of me. Yes, a man. He looks human. He is a handsome man and wears a white suit with yellow shirt However, there is something wrong with his voice. I can't decide whether it's a male or female voice. It echoed all over the place. I don't think it's natural. The sound didn't look like it came from his mouth at all.

"Who are you?"

He ignored my question. The only thing he did was looking up and down. He's checking my body. Hey! Stop doing that.

"To think that you will become like this, I'm honestly surprised. You and those girls, all of you have changed so much."

What the hell is he talking about?

"Hey, answer my question!" I raised my voice this time.

But he ignored me again. There is only silence between us. After awhile, he finally spoke again.

"Oh, you want know who I am. How rude of me. I lost track of time."

How the hell can lost track of time lead to not hearing me?

"For you see, I can see all times and spaces so I sometime can't realize when something happen. I didn't realize that your question was just a few minutes ago. I thought it happens in the next few minutes."

I can't understand what this guy is saying at all.

"As for who I am, it's not important. Just know that I'm everywhere, I'm both the door and the key. I see all, I know all. But you shouldn't surprise about this, Azathoth."

Azathoth? Who the hell is that? I got a name, you know. It is...

"It's not important."

Great, there goes another chance. Is my real name cursed? I can't say it these days.

"You really are different."

"How was I before then?" Let's play along for now.

"Mindless. You spend all days sleeping, dreaming at the center of infinity. Uncaring of what happen. You also were not this talkative as well."

I know I am lazy but not that lazy.

"I was shocked when I heard you disappeared. To think you now have a human form. No, I think I was wrong. This body, it belong to a human, right? You possess it, right?"

Hey, this is my body from birth. I didn't steal it. I'm not somekind of devil or alien. And for guy who know all, you sure asked a lot of questions.

"Wait, since you're mindless, this mean that it's your host speaking." He then laughed, it's a sickening laugh. "To think you will be stupid. You let that human has all of your powers without any price at all, hahaha." He stopped laughing. "Still, you are Azathoth, so I should treat you with more respect."

I want to punch this guy, right now. Also, I can't see any respect coming from him at all.

"How did I get here anyway?"

"It's because of the _Shining Trapezohedron_."

"The what?"

"That stone. It's a window to this place which is outside of space and time. Your body isn't here, only your mind is."

How nice.

"You really are different. Even she as well."

"She?"

"That girl that's always with you, Nyarlathotep. Oh wait, I should call her Haruhi Suzumiya now."

Now it's Haruhi's turn. His nonsense can't end, I see.

"Hey, don't mistake people's name." I need to get this guy back to reality.

"I don't make mistake. That girl is Nyarlathotep, your most loyal servant. Not to say others is less loyal. It's just that she will fulfil any of your orders, most of the times. She have her own will, after all."

"Haruhi" and "fulfil orders" don't appear in the same sentence unless there is a "doesn't" between it. She's a freaking force of chaos.

"You know, that's kinda correct. She's chaos. I think some human call her_ "The Crawling Chaos"_. True to be told, she's kinda tame these days."

Hey, stop reading my mind. And what do you mean "tame"? How the hell can wanting to destroy the universe tame? I wonder if this guy's brain is in a trash can nearby.

"I didn't. I already told you, I know everything. Even your thought. As for why I call her "tame", in the old days, she prefer to mess with human a lot more. Driving them insane, making their life miserable. Stuff like that."

Now that's invasion of people's privacy. Also, no matter how bad Haruhi, she would never do something like that.

"Please, stuff like "law" or "moral" don't mean anything to me. And trust me, she used to do things like that."

But it means a lot to me.

"Let's stop discussing about those pointless things, shall we. Just to let you know, there are two others beside Nya that come down to the human's world with you. All except one has changed because their hosts. They don't even remember who they are. Or are they?"

"Who?"

"The first one, Yibb-Tstll, you know her better as Sasaki. As for the other one, she's new. I will let you figure out who she is yourself."

Great, even Sasaki is in this. Wait, I think I recognize those names. Weren't they in some novels by Lovecraft?

"Oh, you realize it. Yes, Lovecraft did write about us. After all, he was one of few humans who know about us. Unlike the others though, he only saw us in dreams. Fortunately for him."

"So what do want to say by telling me all that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Now that was unexpected.

"I just want to see how you are that all. Don't worry, I will send you back soon, my lord."

I'm nobody's lord.

"Me and everyone here don't agree with you."

Funny, I don't remember that I care about what they are thinking.

"If you keep insisting I'm this Azathoth of yours then tell me about myself. Enlighten me."

"Sure if that's your wish. The human call you _"The Daemon Sultan"_ or "_The Nuclear Chaos"_. You're the creator of the universe and us. Both the Outer Gods and the Elder Gods can trace themselves back to you."

You know, you will make a good writer.

"So why am I a human then?"

"Who know, it's probably because you finally got bored. Or maybe it was because you wanted to join the fun..."

What fun?"

"Messing with human of course. Though looking at your actions, that can't be true. I guess you want to know how it feel like being a human."

It will be more fun, trust me. Being a sane human, that is.

"Maybe later. By the way, here's a gift."

He then thursted his hand at me. He has his hand on my head. What the? My body, it's changing. I can't see my arm and leg anymore. It look like some weird mass of blobs now. I want to puke. What is this?

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Since you won't believe me no matter what I say, it will be better if I show you your true form."

This is my true form? Stop joking, whatever this is, it make me wanting to puke. I can't stand this.

"The fact you can think about that mean you're not human. If you were, you wouldn't be thinking anything right now. Don't worry, I will be done soon."

Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand.

"Stop it."

"What a surprise, so you do remember who you are." He isn't troubled at all. In fact, I think he's having fun.

I turned to look at the newcomer. She's a young girl about 15. She wore a green cloak. It look really disgusting. Her face is hidden by something, I can't see it. Her voice's familiar, though. She sounds a lot like Sasaki, my middle school friend. But that's impossible, right?

"Let him go."

"I was going to do that."

"As a human!" She raised her voice. I can see something coming from her back. They are looking at the guy.

"Sure sure. Geez, you really ruined the mood. Also, please put away those things. They are scary."

He removed his hand from me. I can see my body is returning to normal. Now that's a relief. I don't want to turn into Cthulhu. My relationship with octopus is bad. Very bad. I can also the girl has complied with the guy's wish.

"Oh well, guess my time's up. See you later, Azathoth."

Don't call me that. I don't even know how to pronounce that.

"Okay then. See you later, Kyon-kun."

He just have to pick that name. It's really a virus with no cure. Even psychoses aren't immune.

I can see that my body is fading away. Before I left, I still got one question. I turned to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know, yet." She looked away.

Soon, darkness was all I can see. The last thing I saw in that strange place was that guy smirking.


End file.
